Yuktopus
"Built to steal all the magic from Wumpa Island while belting out catchy tunes." - ''Yuktopus information in ''Crash of the Titans The Yuktopus is a mutant battled by Crash on top of the Temple of Zoom. The Yuktopus appears as the first boss in Crash of the Titans. It was left on the temple after the battle against Cortex, Aku Aku saying "He seems okay". In Crash: Mind Over Mutant, it was completely redesigned, losing a lot of the junk that covered him and showing a new head with horns. It has three bagpipes and is virtually part metal, part duck and part octopus. Its duck feet are now covered by metal boots. It is fought at Mount Grimly and guards the machine Uka Uka is having his bad mojo milked from. Multiple Yuktopuses are seen in the battle challenge minigames Uka-Uka gives Crash. Biology Yuktopus is a giant titan and the most messed up, being mixed from ox, octopus' tentacle, scrap metal, bagpipe, duck's foot, and laser. Yuktopus mainly has yellowish fur, with elbow pads on each elbow, arm guard on the top of the tentacle, bionic brain on the top of Yuktopus, a bagpipe attached on its back, one bionic blue eye, and a gas mask. Inside Yuktopus' head is completely hollow, with working gears on its neck as life support, a connector on its groin, and also foot guards on each foot. Its tentacle is used to smash enemies, while its laser acts as one deadly weapon. Yuktopus plays it's bagpipe to freeze everything around it. Yuktopus is a cyborg but very loyal to his master. Yuktopus has webbed duck feet in Crash of the Titans, but in Mind Over Mutant, it has a robotic left leg and is wearing boots. Attacks Send Minions: Yuktopus (Like all other bosses) sends smaller titans to attack the player. The titans Spike and Goar appear here. Tentacle Slap: Yuktopus slaps three times with its tentacle. Strong Attack: Yuktopus plays a tune on his bagpipes, causing a shock wave that will stun anyone caught in its blast. Stunned enemies will have a blue aura on them. If repeated, any enemies already stunned will be instantly killed. In Mind Over Mutant the first blast instantly defeats minions and paralyses titans. Other Yuktopuses are fully stunned by the second hit, making them jackable, but smaller titans are killed outright at this point. Mojo Blast: Yuktopus's special attack. It uses its right arm to fire a large blue laser that will destroy anything in its path. Appearances *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crash: Mind Over Mutant'' Gallery Yucktopusconcept.png|Concept art of Yuktopus for Crash Of The Titans. YuktopusCrashOfTheTitans.png|Yuktopus waving goodbye to Aku Aku and Crash. Crash of the Titans Yuktopus.png|Yuktopus in Crash of the Titans. Yuktopus Crash of the Titans.png|Yuktopus in Crash of the Titans. Crash Bandicoot Mind over Mutant Yuktopus.png|The new Yuktopus from Crash Bandicoot: Mind Over Mutant. Mind over Mutant Yuktopus.png|The Yuktopus as it appears in Crash: Mind over Mutant. Yuktopus Crash Bandicoot Mind over Mutant.png|Yuktopus in Crash: Mind over Mutant. MOM Yuktopus.png Dessert Pack 2.png|Concept art of the Yuktopus for Mind over Mutant Trivia *Its name is a mix between the words 'Yak', 'Duck' and 'Octopus'. *In Crash of the Titans, the blast from Cortex's airship that freezes Crunch in the opening cutscene makes the same noise as Yuktopus' mojo blaster. This could have been taken from the Yuktopus and placed into a blaster on the airship, also considering the Yuktopus was inside the airship to begin with. *The Yuktopus battle is different from the other titan bosses of Crash of the Titans. Each titan boss has three things to attack to beat (the Yuktopus has the temple ruins, Uka Uka has the generators for the evolo-ray and Arachina has the gears of the Doominator), when you destroy one of the weak points with the titan boss, the titan boss resists and recovers its power to weaken again, but in the struggle of Yuktopus can destroy the ruins of the temple without letting go of Yuktopus. *In Crash of the Titans, the Yuktopus is a boss in the game, but in Mind Over Mutant, it is one of the regular Titans. *No Yuktopus can fit in Crash's pocket in Mind Over Mutant, and any Yuktopus obtained by playing Uka-Uka's minigames will die when time runs out. es:Ascoctopodo fr:Yuktopus pt:Yuktopus pt-br:Yuktopus Category:Characters Category:Titans Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Mutants Category:Robotic Enemies